Manes crazy stories, Spiritual power
by The power of god
Summary: Esta es una historia de aventura con las versiones humanas de los personajes, estos deberán enfrentarse a poderosos rivales por recuperar un preciado objeto que pone en peligro la humanidad (esta historia posee personajes creados por Hasbro y originales)


**Esta historia está ambientada en un universo completamente diferente a la historia vista en las versiones humanas de mlp.**

 **~Manes Crazy Histories~**

 _ **Spiritual Power**_

 **Capítulo 1: "Lo que diga el destino…" Parte 1**

 _Londres jueves 15 de febrero de 1997, 11:47pm_

En una calle bastante deshabitada ya que eran altas hora de la noche, se encuentra caminando un tipo con un abrigo gris y camisa color crema. Ese era un dia con bastante viento, al parecer el tipo se encontraba caminando por uno de los barrios de escasos recursos de ese lugar, caminó un gran tramo hasta que llego a un lugar con escaleras abajo, parecía ser una típico lugar donde te encontrarías a una adivina vende humos. El tipo de abrigo entro sin dar aviso anticipado, entrando a un pequeño lugar bastante tétrico donde en el centro se hallaba una mesita de té con una anciana sentada un lado.

-Wah!... como te atreves a entrar sin pedir permiso!- dijo la anciana cayéndose de espaldas sobresaltada.

-No creí que fuera necesario, de todas formas tú me querías aquí no? – dijo el tipo bastante despreocupado por lo que paso.

La anciana vuelve a ponerse en la posición en la que estaba antes -… si- dijo la anciana después de pensar un rato.

-Bueno, entonces date prisa Haba, no tengo todo el tiempo – dijo el tipo de abrigo.

-mmh… está bien- dijo Haba la anciana con un tono serio –veras… recientemente yo y las otras Tamashi hemos tenido un extraño presentimiento, aunque no sabemos que es… - dijo Haba con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Oh si? Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –le respondió alzando una ceja.

-escucha, recientemente se ha robado el "brazal Spo", y como sabes… es muy peligroso si es que alguien con malas intenciones se hace con el…–dijo Haba preocupada y un tanto enojada.

Se relaja un poco –pff si algo pasa no será problema, yo me encargo, tu misma me lo dijiste cuando recién empecé en esto no?, "tu Jinsei power es grandioso!" , esas fueron tus palabras- dijo Doji con duda.

La anciana se levanta y se da la vuelta –…. Puede que asi sea, pero el poder y habilidades que entrega el brazal es incomparable!, además… presumimos que era más de un ladrón, así que es mucho peor este problema- dijo dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

-mmh… entonces quieres decir que no tengo posibilidad? Gracias por desperdiciar mi tiempo–Dijo Doji con un tono seco –me voy- dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-espera!- objeto Haba.

Doji se da la vuelta hacia Haba –que ocurre?-.

-aun no te vayas, aún no hemos terminado- dijo Haba.

Doji se vuelve a acercar.

-no podrás ganar a un usuario con el brazalete… meno de ellos- dijo Haba seria.

-entonces ya estamos perdidos? excelente– dijo Doji

-no, es por eso que recibirás ayuda- dijo Haba.

-apoyo? De quién? –dijo Doji extrañado.

-no lo sé- dijo Haba con total naturalidad.

-q…que!? Entonces de que me sirve que me ofrezcas una ayuda que no existe!?- dijo Doji exaltado.

-que no existe? Ojojo, te equivocas muchacho, que no sepa quiénes serán no quiere decir que no existan tontito –dijo Haba con un mejor humor mientras se volvía a sentar frente a la mesita –anda, siéntate frente mío-.

-… espera!, vas a… usar tu Jinsei para ver el destino como lo hiciste hace unos años?- pregunto Doji mientras se sentaba.

Haba solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-jajaja, pensé que ya no podías por tu edad jajaja- dijo riéndose Doji.

-Gr… oye! Que sepas bien, que aun a mis 374 años me mantengo mejor que muchas humanas normales!- dijo Haba algo enojada.

-jajaja, vah vah, no te enojes, y hagamos esto rápido –dijo Doji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-está bien, empecemos!- de un momento a otro el cuerpo de la anciana Haba y de Doji se envolvieron en una especie de aura morada oscura, también a los costados de Haba se elevaban unas cuantas cartas del Tarot mientras una pluma se movía sola y comenzaba a escribir y dibujar en una hoja de papel que estaba en la mesa. Después de unos 8 minutos, Haba termina el "ritual".

-y…ya está?-pregunto Doji sintiéndose algo extraño.

Haba asiente con la cabeza nuevamente –pero… no fueron cosas muy claras, aquí está- dijo mientras daba vuelta la hoja para que Doji pudiera verla.

-q…que!? Pero...aquí no dice nada claro solo dice unos cuantos nombres, lo único que se me hace conocido es Nueva York- dijo Doji preocupado.

-no te preocupes, es el destino, tu solo procura llegar hasta esos nombres- dijo Haba con una sonrisa.

-Que pereza… no quiero viajar- dijo Doji.

-…- Haba se queda mirando fijamente a Doji.

-… ok ok jaja…- dijo Doji con una sonrisa nervioso.

-bueno, eso es todo, viaja lo antes posible hasta Nueva York, procura mantenerme al tanto, me comunicare contigo frecuentemente- dijo seria Haba.

-No te preocupes! Terminare con esto rápido y volveré lo más rápido posible –dijo Doji alzando un puño con convicción, para después salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-… mmh ojala ese tonto no cause problemas a la gente de allá…- Haba se levanta y camina hasta una puerta cerca de ahí, para después dar un vistazo a la mesa y darse cuenta de que a Doji se le había quedado la hoja con los datos –Ah! Que inútil!, gr…. Se la llevare después – justo después de eso Haba entro rápido a la habitación.

La habitación principal quedo vacia, solo con esa hoja encima de la mesa.

Nueva york- Canterlot High

Encuentra ahí a los Jinsei aliados ahí:

Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie

Rarity Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy Applejack

 **~Manes Crazy Histories~**

 _ **Spiritual Power**_

 _Aeropuerto de Londres sábado 17 de febrero de 1997, 2:21pm_

-Que fastidio, agradezco que consiguiera un vuelo tan pronto… pero era necesario tenerme aquí esperando!? –Doji mira su reloj – se supone que vendría a 1:30pm! Estúpida vieja…-.

-te escuche!-dijo Haba detrás de Doji.

-Wah! Haba! Porque llegas tan tarde?- dijo Doji sobresaltándose.

-eso no te importa, toma- Haba le extiende la mano con la hoja doblada.

Doji recibe la hoja -… que es esto?- dijo mirándola por todos lados sin abrirla.

Haba le da un golpe en la cabeza con un bastón que traía –tonto! Como se te ocurre dejar atrás la hoja con los datos con los que debes buscar! No te tomes esto tan a la ligera! – dijo enojada, pero a la vez a Doji le pareció cómico.

-Haha… lo lamento de veras se me olvido – Doji abre la hoja y comprueba que es la misma de antes.

-cabeza hueca, trata no perderla- dijo Haba más relajada- ahora vete, tu vuelo esta por partir, suerte, esperare buenas noticias, te mantendré al tanto si es que descubrimos el paradero del brazalete -.

Doji vuelve a doblar y guarda la hoja en su bolsillo – claro, gracias- dijo con un tono serio para después darse la vuelta e irse.

 **~Manes Crazy Histories~**

 _ **Spiritual Power**_

 _Aeropuerto de Nueva York sábado 17 de febrero de 1997, 7:41pm_

-Ahg! Estoy destrozado…- dijo Doji mientras se estiraba –no podría ser un lugar más cerca? Que fastidio, además el viaje fue horrible- empieza a recordar como en su viaje tras él iba un niño que pateaba su asiento todo el tiempo, después recordó como una azafata derramo agua sobre el por un descuido, y como mientras estaba en el baño secándose quedo atrapado dentro de él porque justo hubo una turbulencia – No vuelvo a viajar en avión – dijo con ojos llorosos.

Doji después de quejarse por un tiempo dentro del aeropuerto decide salir.

-… este es el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, me pregunto dónde quedara exactamente… em… -saca la hoja de su bolsillo y la abre – Canterlot High… ese nombre no me da confianza, agh debería haber preguntado a la vieja, este lugar es grande como voy a encontrar ese lugar?...-dijo desanimado volviendo a meter la hoja en su bolsillo.

Mientras Doji pensaba y hablaba consigo mismo una chica con camisa blanca y jeans se le acerco y toco su hombro.

-disculpa…- le dijo la chica de camisa.

Doji se da la vuelta - si? Que pasa?-.

-escuche que no sabías como llegar a un lugar, yo soy de aquí, podría ayudarte –dijo la chica con una autentica sonrisa.

-Um… si veras, necesito llegar a un lugar llamado Canterlot High- dijo Doji en tono amigable.

-oh? Te ves muy grande para asistir ahí, eres algún familiar de alguien de ahí o algo así? Jaja –dijo la chica con cara de curiosidad pero con una gran sonrisa.

-em… no, la verdad no, pero necesito ir allí –dijo Doji con un tono un tanto frio.

-Oh jaja ya veo…- dijo eso con una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras pensaba "diablos! Lo sabía de seguro es otro de esos que están atacando a las chicas últimamente" después de pensar eso le dio un vistazo a Doji y volvió a pensar "mmm….. Pero no lleva ningún tipo de brazalete… tal vez no sea peligroso, pero para salir de dudas…." Después de terminar ese pensamiento el puño de la chica se empezó a rodear de un aura azul oscuro y se abalanzo para atacar a Doji.

-Que diablos!?- dijo mientras se protegía la cara con sus dos brazos evitando que el golpe de la chica diera en su cara, entonces Doji pensó "Eso ella es la ladrona del brazalete, es débil, no sé cómo supo que vendría aquí, pero acabare con ella ahora mismo!", después de ese pensamiento Doji se alejó de ella con un gran salto –vaya… así que tú eres la portadora del brazalete eh? No serás gran amenaza, Haba solo exageraba- dijo confiado.

La chica se reincorpora y se pone erguida –Pf lo sabía!, no intentes confundirme, eres otro Jinseni que envió el brazalete para matar a esas seis chicas, intentare hacer esto rápido jaja- dijo la chica con arrogancia, para intentar golpear nuevamente a Doji, pero esta vez con ambos puños envueltos en esa aura azul oscura.

Doji pensó "mmh? Claro, ahora comprendo, esas chicas no podían estar excluidas de esto, al parecer quien sea que tenga el brazalete está intentando deshacerse de cualquiera que pueda ser una amenaza… está bien, entonces esta chica es realmente una aliada, que bien… pero ahora intenta atacarme…" –hey ahora lo comprendo, esto es un mal entendido, soy aliado –dijo mientras volvía a empezar a bloquear cada golpe que ella le propinaba solo con sus manos.

-Que eso te lo crea otro idiota! Porque no usas tu Jinsei? Me estas subestimando?, pues ahora voy con todo!- dijo mientras retrocedía y su cuerpo se envolvía completamente en el aura azul.

-lo digo enserio no quiero lastimarte, ni a ti ni a ellas, detente- dijo Doji con un tono serio.

La chica no presto atención a lo que Doji decía, mientras que juntaba sus manos y un gran resplandor se formaba en sus manos- desaparece de una vez por todas! Dark blue pulse!- después de su última exclamación una fuerte onda de energía salió disparada directamente hacia Doji.

-Agh maldita chica molesta –después de decir eso un aura verde rodearon ambos brazos de Doji para después rápidamente crear dos especies de escudos de energía un tanto más anchos y largos que su antebrazo, con estos escudos de energía los puso de forma cruzada para recibir el ataque de la chica, el ataque de la chica impacto de lleno en los brazos protegidos de Doji, este último al recibir el ataque lo desvió hacia arriba.

-Que!? Al menos podrías haberte esforzado un poco, lo desviaste como si nada… lo di todo en ese ataque para destruirte… estoy acabada- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza y desvaneciendo toda el aura que había alrededor de su cuerpo.

Doji desvanece sus escudos de los brazos y se acerca a la chica –niña… eh intentado decirte todo este tiempo que no soy tu enemigo!- dijo enojado.

La chica pega un gran salto y rápidamente levanta la cabeza nuevamente –que? Quieres decir que vienes a ayudarnos!? Es genial! Genial genial! –dijo la chica abrazándolo con bastante felicidad.

Doji aleja a la chica de forma poco brusca –tampoco es eso- dijo de forma un tanto seca.

-eh? Entonces qué quieres ir a hacer allí si no eres familiar, villano ni aliado?- dijo la chica ahora con una cara de curiosidad.

-Realmente… se supone que ellas deberían ayudarme a mi haha- dijo Doji sonriendo.

-que? Que dices!? Ellas se encuentran en peligro ahora mismo y además quieres que te ayuden con algo? Eres de lo peor! –dijo la chica con una cara enojada pero algo tierna.

-Eso no te importa niña, llévame con ellas lo más pronto posible –dijo Doji ya molesto.

-mmm… nop, si me dices para que las necesitas te guiare~- dijo con un tono burlón la chica.

-… estoy perdiendo el tiempo, además no se lo diría a una desconocida- Doji se da la vuelta y se dispone a partir.

La chica se coloca nuevamente delante de Doji –soy Bru Belly, ahora no soy una desconocida jaja-dijo con una sonrisa.

-… tengo prisa niña- Doji ya molesto la aparta y empieza a caminar.

-Uy! Está bien!, lo siento, te llevare con las chicas, tienes pinta de buena gente no creo que tengas malas intenciones jeje… -dijo Bru Belly un poco molesta y nerviosa.

Doji se detiene y se da la vuelta con interés – mmm, está bien, vamos – después de decir eso Doji pensó "Jaja! Sabía que actuar así funcionaria, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"-.

-peeero~ antes quiero saber tu nombre- dijo Bru con tono cantarín.

-… no tengo problema con eso, soy Doji- dijo secamente.

-Buah es un buen nombre jaja- dijo Bru levantando el pulgar y guiñando el ojo.

-si como sea, como me llevaras?, taxi? Autobús?- dijo ignorándola.

Bru pensó "menudo personaje el Doji este, es un aburrido" –em… que? Jajaja, claro que no tonto, iremos en mi auto- dijo mientras apuntaba tras ella donde había un auto que parecía lindo, pero bastante pequeño.

-en… ese auto…? Espera, porque tienes un auto niña?- dijo sorprendido Doji.

-Hey mi auto no tiene nada de malo!, además… yo tengo 22 años, no veo el problema jajaja!- dijo Bru con una buena risa.

-22… años? Dios mío los jóvenes como se mantienen… bueno da igual, así será más fácil…em…- Doji se queda pensando un rato.

-Bru!- dijo Bru enojada.

-jaja, cierto cierto, tu nombre es Bru, vamos- dijo Doji rascándose la nuca.

-… estúpido-Bru se acerca a su auto y abre la puerta, para después darse la vuelta hacia Doji –por cierto Doji… y tu equipaje?- dijo apuntando a un lado donde estaba el equipaje de Doji anteriormente.

-eh?- Doji mira a todos lados buscando su equipaje que era una pequeña maleta, hasta que sus ojos recaen en un chico de chaqueta pantaloncillos y gorra corriendo lejos con su maleta – OH NOOOOO!- dijo Doji lamentándose.

-agh no consigues nada parado ahí gritando viejo, anda tras el- dijo molesta por los gritos.

-vuelve aquí!- dijo Doji saliendo corriendo tras el chico.

Doji salió persiguiendo al chico dejando a Bru sola ante el auto.

Bru suelta un suspiro –estúpido viejo no tan viejo –dijo con los ojos cerrados apoyada en su auto.

 **~Manes Crazy Histories~**

 _ **Spiritual Power**_

 _ **To be continue…**_


End file.
